The Sword
by TheCrimsonKitsune101
Summary: "What is your name?" "Heroic Spirit EMIYA." "Pardon? What is your date of birth?" "No clue." "How old are you?" "Probably fifteen judging by what my body looks like." "Enough of this! Who are you?" "I am the bone of my sword." When Harry Potter forgot his wand, and received the Dementor's Kiss, his soul remembers its past life, and returns with a purpose...


**The Sword**

 **Summary: "What is your name?" "Heroic Spirit EMIYA." "Pardon? What is your date of birth?" "No clue." "How old are you?" "Probably fifteen judging by what my body looks like." "Enough of this! Who are you?" "I am the bone of my sword." When Harry Potter forgot his wand, and received the Dementor's Kiss, his soul remembers its past life, and returns with a new purpose…protect everyone from the Dark Lord.**

 **Reincarnation fic**

 **Shiro/HarryxSaberfaces Harem**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Trace On**

 _'Even reincarnated, I still have E-Rank Luck,'_ the person who carried the name Harry Potter thought to himself drily, wondering how he got himself into this situation.

His day had started out normal enough. He'd had to do the cooking for his uncle and cousin, had to do a few chores, then was left to his own devices. No doubt his relatives wanted to keep him out of their hair, afraid his 'freakishness' would get them.

Of course, his cousin had decided to come over and try to start something with him. He just sat there and took their insults, though he was getting more furious by the second the more Dudley spoke. His only regret was that he didn't bring his wand with him to intimidate the fat bastard.

Of course, that's when things went to hell. The clouds converged, covering the area in darkness, and a familiar chilling cold overcame him along with the sound of a scream. He knew that it was the cold caused only by Dementors. He'd immediately started to pull Dudley along so they could get home, within the 'Blood Wards' that Dumb-as-a-door had set up for them.

It was when they were running under a tunnel that Harry had finally gotten caught by the Dementors. He'd grabbed the robes of the second, despite his struggle, and told Dudley to save himself. Unsurprisingly, his cousin had done just that. He'd run away from Harry to save his own life, and some part of Harry was relieved he didn't lose another family member.

Looking up into the Dementor's face as it lowered its hood, all he could think about was how ugly it was. More than that though, he thought to himself, _'At least it wasn't Voldemort who offed me.'_

But then…things had gotten strange. He had died, he was sure of it…but then something happened. Within in mind, as the Dementor's mouth closed over his, he saw a sword. It was nothing special, just a plain steel sword. But that steel sword caused something to resonate within him. And it caused a phrase to spring to mind as he felt his soul leave his body.

 ** _"I Am The Bone Of My Sword."_**

That was when the Dementor screamed in pain as swords tore apart its body from the inside out, and died. Thousands, if not millions, of shining little golden orbs began to fly away from where the Dementor once existed, with one of them entering Harry once again.

And so it came to be that Harry Potter became the first person to survive not only the Killing Curse, but also the Dementor's kiss.

The second Dementor immediately ignored Harry and began to chase after the thousands of golden glowing orbs, which Harry quickly believed to be souls. He _refused_ to let this beast steal the souls of those who could finally be at peace. He knew he needed something, a weapon. A weapon that could slay this beast. Anything would do so long as he could _kill_ this thing.

And impossibly, something answered that call. A single blade, a curved while Falchion, appeared in his hands. It was a masterpiece, and Harry knew that. Moving with practiced ease, he dove at the Dementor, and swung down. The blade cleaved the Dementor in half as it screamed, and a thousand more souls were freed and allowed to move onto the next life.

Harry panted lightly, the blade vanishing from his grasp as the reality of what happened hit him. Somehow, he had killed two Dementors. Somehow, he'd been kissed and lived. And somehow…he knew of a life that wasn't his, but at the same time it couldn't be anything but.

There was no sudden influx of knowledge, no influx of scenes before his eyes. The memories were simply…there. It was if they had always existed, and he'd just never thought to reach out to them before. The knowledge was simply there, as though he'd always had it.

He was Harry Potter, but at the same time he was Shiro Emiya…and considering how awful being Harry Potter was, he think he much preferred being Shiro Emiya. Though only one question was left to be answered, and that was _why_ he was here. The last thing he recalled was being with Saber in Avalon. And then…nothing.

Before he had time to think of those events however, he heard a yell of _"Stupefy!"_ from behind him, and found his consciousness fading to black.

And that was how he'd ended up in his current position, strapped down to a chair while looking down Mad-Eye Moody, his godfather Sirius, his uncle Remus, Albus Dumbledore, and Molly Weasley.

"Is there a purpose to this?" Shiro asked wryly, looking more amused then annoyed. A quick glance to his bindings, and he knew they were made to restrain magic. A shame for them he still had his magecraft to fall back on, and this body was much better for magecraft then his old one. Rin would be jealous of how many circuits he had, and how much capacity they held.

"Open your mouth boy," Moody growled, holding up a vial. "We're going to get the truth out of you one way or another, because there's no way in hell you are Harry Potter!"

"Oh joy, you're a paranoid one," Shiro sighed sadly. "But I'm afraid I'm a little too young for your tastes. If you're willing to release me, I know this lovely little witch who might be right up your alley, she's certainly old enough for you though."

Sirius chortled with amusement at Shiro's words, though a quick glare from Moody shut him up. That glare was then shifted back to Harry. "A smart aleck then. We'll fix that up right away. Now open your mouth!"

Shiro rolled his eyes, but complied as he opened his mouth. Moody opened the vial and dropped exactly three drops of it onto his mouth. That was when Shiro realised that it was the strongest truth potion in the world, Veritaserum. The overwhelming sense of calmness that overtook him was evidence of that. However, he could also tell that Avalon was starting to fight the effects of the potion.

Indeed, while this physical body no longer held Avalon, it now held a direct link with his soul after being within him for as long as it was. It was a sort of sixth sense of his to know where it was now, to know the feel of it. He'd have to retrieve Avalon as soon as possible, to further his resistance against things like potions and poisons.

"What is your name?" Dumbledore asked him, and Shiro mentally grinned. Oh he was going to have fun with this…and he was thinking Rin rubbed off on him too much, damn her and her skilled hands.

"Heroic Spirit EMIYA," Shiro answered. It was the truth, as that was one of the names he'd accumulated over his life and afterlife. He was a Heroic Spirit that had been summoned in a few grail wars, he was Shiro Emiya the Hero, and he was also Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Pardon?" Dumbledore asked, sounding completely baffled, and Shiro knew he was completely confused by the name he'd given. Then he shook his head and moved onto his next question, "What is your date of birth?"

"No clue," Shiro responded. Again, not a lie. He had no clue about his date of birth after the fire, they'd just picked the day he'd been discharged from the hospital as his new birthday. But his real, true birthday was a mystery to all of them.

"How old are you?" Dumbledore tried again, seeming to approach this from a different angle this time. For all the good it would do him.

"Probably fifteen, based on how my body looks," Shiro responded, glancing briefly over his younger looking body. The body was in worse shape than his own, he'd have to train it up later. The effects of Veritaserum were lessening with each passing second, and soon he'd be talking under his own power.

"Enough of this," Moody growled, finally having enough as he pointed his wand at Shiro. "Who are you!?"

Shiro grinned. Oh they should _not_ have asked that question. " ** _I am the bone of my sword,_** _"_ the shift in the air from those seven words was clear, and Shiro felt the cogs of his reality marble starting to turn within his mind. And that was when the effects of the Veritaserum finally faded.

"Now that the truth potion is no longer working," Shiro said, much to the shock of everyone in the room. "Would you be so kind as to lower your wand, Professor Moody? I was kissed by a Dementor…probably an hour or so ago, and I'd like to not be offed for a second time since then."

Moody growled, and poked his wand against Shiro's neck, causing the reincarnated Heroic Spirit to sigh.

"Look, why don't you have someone ask me a question only Harry would know?" he said dully. "Because I assure you, I am Harry Potter. If you don't believe me, just ask a question, and I'll answer it with a hundred percent confidence."

"What was the creature in my office when Harry Potter first came to it at Hogwarts?" Remus immediately asked, and Shiro smiled lightly.

"It was a Grindylow in a tank," Shiro replied, and Remus relaxed immediately, though others were still tense. "Oh come now, is this necessary? Moody, you were locked in your own trunk by Barty Crouch Jr. Sirius, you bit Ron's leg and pulled him towards the Whomping Willow, aiming for Pettigrew. Molly, I asked you for instruction as to how to get onto the Platform during my first year at Hogwarts. And finally, I viewed a memory of Igor Karkaroff's trial using your pensieve, Professor Dumbledore."

Everyone was suitably shocked at his words, and Dumbledore finally spoke up once again. "Harry, my dear boy, is it truly you?"

"It is me," Shiro said. "But at the same time…it is not," he added vaguely. "I'm not the same Harry Potter you once knew. I've changed."

"I don't care," Sirius said firmly. "You will always be my godson. It doesn't matter to me how you act, so long as you remember that you are my family…for god's sake, someone let him go already," Sirius snapped. "He's proved himself to be who he is, let him free!"

"He could be a Death Eater with Potter's memories," Moody growled out. "Until we have proof-"

"This is ridiculous," Shiro muttered. "Someone summon a bloody snake so I can speak Parseltongue to it. Will that be enough proof that I'm Harry Potter? And please don't say I'm Voldemort in disguise, I like to think my hair and nose are much nicer than his are."

Moody growled, but did just that. " _Serpentsortia!"_ A light shot from Moody's wand, before a small snake appeared at Shiro's feet. It slowly rose up, looking around the room for threats, hissing at the wizard's.

 _"Hello,"_ Shiro rasped in the language of serpents, causing the snake to whirl around and look at him in surprise. _"I ask you forgive my…captor's for your abrupt summoning. They do not believe I am who I say, and thus I needed a way to prove myself. I thought no way was more worthy then the noble tongue of snakes."_

 _"A speaker!"_ the snake crooned out happily. _"I have heard rumours of one for a while, however I had never thought to meet one! I thank you for using our noble tongue to prove yourself, but might I ask you have me returned? I was just about to get that damn rabbit…"_

Shiro chuckled, shifting his gaze to Moody. "He says he'd like to go back to where he was," he said, amusement in his voice. "Something about getting 'that damn rabbit.'"

Moody grumbled, but sent the snake back from whence it came. And with that, Dumbledore waved his wand and freed Shiro of his bindings, allowing the reincarnated being to stand up.

"You'll have to forgive us Harry," Dumbledore said to him. "When you were reported to have killed a Dementor with a sword, I believed you must have been a fake, so I had you bound to the chair until we could find out who you were."

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again," Shiro said drily. "And don't call me Harry any longer," he added on after a minute, surprising everyone. "It's not a name I feel comfortable with anymore. Call me…Emiya." While being called Shiro would have been nice, Emiya was a name he'd given them, best to stick with it.

"About that," Sirius cut in. "How'd you fight the effects of Veritaserum and give us a fake name like that," he asked, clearly curious. So was everyone else. Molly was fussing over Shiro, much to the faker's amusement.

"Well…it's a long story," Shiro admitted. "Perhaps we could discuss it over dinner?"

"Of course!" Molly agreed. "I'll get right on it-"

"Actually," Shiro cut in, eager to get his sanctuary back firmly in his grasp, "Would you mind if I cooked for us tonight?"

Molly looked surprised, and Sirius looked like Harry had come from another planet. "Harry, dear, you don't need to do that. You aren't with your nasty relatives, so you don't need to-"

"But I want to," Shiro insisted. "Think of it as a…present from me," he added after a moment. "You've been so kind to me Misses Weasley, and I'm sure you've had your hands full with the twins over the summer. You deserve a break, at least for a night. Take some time to relax, you've earned it after all."

Molly was surprised by Shiro's words, and Dumbledore's eyes narrowed just out the corner of Shiro's vision. No doubt he suspected something afoot, but didn't seem to understand what it could have been. "I…well…just for tonight," Molly agreed after a moment.

"Excellent," Shiro grinned. "Well then…Sirius, would you be as kind as to lead me to the kitchen? I'd love to hear some stories about mum and dad on the way," he offered as a little incentive. He was sure that Sirius would love the chance to speak about his parents with him.

And indeed, he wasn't wrong as Sirius grinned and immediately began to lead Shiro through the house towards the kitchen as he began to reminisce about some of the fun times he and Remus had together with his parents. They were no Kiritsugu…but it was still fun to hear about them.

He knew very well that Dumbledore was watching him with suspicion, and Moody was doing the same. Try as they might, they wouldn't get any answers out of him until it was time for dinner.

Shiro held back a chuckle. Oh he'd send their taste buds to Nirvana with his cooking, and the Kitchen would be all his once again. There would be no Sakura to stop him this time!

 **-Line Break-**

"Oh I have missed you, my love," Shiro cooed gently as he wiped the counter clean with a washcloth, casually ignoring his Godfather's disturbed but amused face. "You missed me, didn't you? Shh, it's okay. You don't need to say anything. From now on, nobody will touch you but me. I'll keep all of those bad people away from you, and make anybody who tries to touch you again regret doing so."

"…I'm becoming concerned that my Godson is sexually attracted to a room," Sirius said drily. "Does this mean I can't expect you to have any children?"

"Who knows?" Shiro shrugged at his godfather. "…Sirius, I have a request if you wouldn't mind hearing it out," he said slowly. Perhaps it was his time as Harry, because he was now both Harry and Shiro, but he had to ask this. It was a question Harry wanted to ask Sirius, but lacked the confidence to ask. Confidence Shiro didn't lack.

"Go on," Sirius nodded at him.

"I…I didn't really have a father figure growing up," he said slowly, and immediately saw Sirius' eyes widening. "So I'm kind of at a loss. But when I see you I…I see the kind of person I wouldn't mind being my father. So I was wondering if…if you wouldn't mind if I called you dad…"

When there was silence for several moments, Shiro looked away and continued to clean the counter. "Sorry, it was a stupid idea, please forget you heard what I said-"

"Of course you can call me dad," Sirius said softly, causing Shiro to whirl around and look at him in surprise. "Perhaps it's presumptuous of me since you are James' son, but I look at you and I see everything that I would ever want in a son. I would be honoured if you would call me father…and if you would let me call you my son."

Shiro's smile grew wide, and he nodded as Harry's tears began to flow down his cheeks. "I'd love that…dad," he said, wrapping his arms around the animagus, a hug the man was all too happy to return to the person he'd be calling son.

They held the hug for several moments before it finally broke, and Sirius grinned. "So, are there any girls out there that have caught my little boy's eye?"

Shiro blushed and glared at his father. "Already, dad?" he grumbled, though he was smiling. "If you've got time to tease me, then you have time to tell everyone that dinner will be on the table in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" Sirius sounded surprised. "You've not even started yet, how could you be don that quickly, especially when you aren't able to use magic here?"

Shiro just grinned, his body glowing blue with his magic circuits under his clothes. "Oh I have my ways, now get to it you mutt," he ordered, effectively kicking Sirius out of the kitchen. And as Sirius left, he would regret he didn't get to see the entire spectacle that was Shiro Emiya cooking.

But when he returned, Sirius couldn't help but be mesmerised by the sight. Every movement Shiro made was smooth, and flowed. Every little twitch his body made was planned to make the process of cooking as smooth and as quick as possible. He couldn't help but gape at the speed and grace with which his godson moved in the kitchen. And from Shiro's gentle smile as he moved, he _enjoyed_ cooking very much.

Sirius only snapped out of his state when he saw that Shiro had finished cooking what seemed to be a feast. It looked and _smelled_ delicious, far better than anything he'd ever had in his entire life. If it was half as good as it smelled, it would have been better than anything that Hogwarts elves could have cooked up.

"Sirius, would you mind helping me lay out the table?" Shiro asked politely. "I'd like to have everything in sooner rather than later."

"Oh, uh, sure," Sirius said, whipping out his wand and silently casting the levitation charm as he led the food out towards the dining room, gently setting everything down and arranging it carefully. His mouth was nearly watering, and he looked at his Godson as if to ask if he could taste something.

Shiro just smiled and cut off a small bit of steak, before piercing it on a fork and handing it to Sirius. "Go on then," he told him. "But I expect you to then wait for everyone else, do I make myself clear?"

Sirius nodded and took the fork, putting the steak into his mouth and biting. _Bliss_. That was the only way he could describe the taste and texture of the steak in his mouth. By magic, it was a perfect medium rare steak. No forget perfect, it was _flawless_ in every single way imaginable and he'd fight anyone to argue with him on that.

"Now sit down you dog," Shiro laughed as he took a seat at the table, Sirius immediately taking a seat next to what he could only describe as a _cooking god_ at the moment.

It wasn't long before everyone filed into the room, and Shiro found himself getting bombarded with questions by Hermione and Ron. He quickly held up a hand to silence them, "I will explain everything to you all once we all have food in our stomachs, I won't let this meal I cooked for all of us go to waste."

"You cooked this, Harry?" Hermione asked, and Shiro had to suppress a wince at being called that.

Yes, he might have been Harry Potter, but his lifetime as Shiro had more of an impact. Thus, he preferred to be referred to as Shiro or Emiya.

"You make it sound like the concept is foreign," he told her, causing her to flush in embarrassment. "Now come, sit- Ronald Weasley you will wait for everyone to get down here and sit at the table!" Shiro told his best friend firmly, causing the ginger to yelp and move his hand back.

"Blimey Harry," Ron mumbled. "You're even stricter than mum is."

"How you act when your mother cooks and you eat her food is not my concern," Shiro said. "But when I put my heart and soul into a meal, you _will_ eat respectfully and not shove everything down that black hole you call a mouth. You will _savour_ the taste of food, and you will do it like a normal human being."

Ron blushed and nodded, feeling chastised. It was a strange feeling to be chastised by someone your own age, but he felt something was…off about Harry, There was something different about his best friend…perhaps leaving him in the dark for so long wasn't the best idea after all.

Hermione looked surprised by Harry's words, but slowly sat down. She too noticed the change in her friend, and thought something along the lines Ron was thinking.

Finally, everyone else filed into the room and took their seats. Shiro smiled gently and nodded. "Now that everyone is present," he said. "You may all begin eating," and with that said, everyone loaded their plates. Shiro watched with anticipation as everyone took their first bites, though it was Sirius' second.

He grinned in satisfaction at seeing everyone's shocked faces, and watched as a look of bliss overcame them as they ate his food. None of them could help but start to wolf it down, acting just like Ron did except with much better manners.

Shiro grinned as he took a bite of his steak. Oh yes, the kitchen was all but his now. He observed everyone around the table as he only had a single plate of food, it was more than enough. Everyone else had seconds, and third. Ron even had fourths, though that wasn't too much of a surprise.

It was only when everyone was finished that Sirius declared, "I don't care what anyone says, Harry is cooking for us every night from now on, damn what you want Molly! After having that, nothing else will satisfy my tongue ever again!"

Molly didn't even bother arguing, looking satisfied from the meal, but also seemed like she'd been defeated as a wife since a fifteen year old child could cook better than she could ever dream to. A fifteen year old child! She didn't know how on Earth that was possible!

Leaning back, the former master of Saber sipped his water. _'Flawless. Victory.'_

"Now that we have all enjoyed a wonderful meal," Dumbledore spoke. "Perhaps it is time for Mr Potter to begin explaining himself, about the changes that I'm sure all of us have noticed."

"Well you see, Professor, there comes a time in every boy's life when their body starts to change…" Shiro began, smirking as Sirius began to laugh hysterically, as well as causing some scattered chuckles across the table.

"Ah, the plague of growing up," Dumbledore nodded. "But I'm sure you know that wasn't what I was referring to, Harry. If you would please not joke about this…?"

Shiro just sighed and nodded, leaning back as he debated on where to start. "…Well, what do all of you know about reincarnation?"

Several of the people at the table look confused, though Hermione answered immediately. "It's when someone is reborn," she said, drawing looks. "Not brought back to life like Inferi. It's…well, when someone dies, their soul goes onto the afterlife, yes? Well, reincarnation is the idea that someone who died is born again in a new family, later in the timeline."

"Essentially correct," Shiro agreed. "I am one such person, I am the Reincarnation of Shiro Emiya, a magus."

"You were a wizard in a past life?" asked Remus, looking curious by this revelation.

"Not a wizard," he denied. "A _magus_. A Magus is very different from a Wizard. Wizards are born with the ability to use magic. But anybody could learn to be a Magus, at least in theory. But also, Magus have many more limitations than Wizards do."

"How so?" Dumbledore probed.

"A Magus can only use spells that can also be achieved with muggle science," Shiro explained. "For example, there could be a spell to start a fire. I could easily achieve that with flint and steel, or a lighter. But the spells are also the weakness of a Magus," he told them all, earning confused looks. "The more magus that know a spell, the weaker it will be. For example, say I had a spell that could make a hundred ingots of gold-"

Ron stood up in shock. "You have a spell that can do that!?"

"It's an example Ron," Shiro said calmly. "Anyway, say I have a spell that can do that. If only I know it, it will do just that. Make a hundred ingots of gold. But if another person knows that same spell, both of us will only get fifty ingots of gold when we do it. Another two people learn it, and it drops to twenty-five ingots. So on and so forth as more and more people learn it."

"I see," Sirius nodded. "So, what you are saying that a Magus will tend to guard their secrets closely, so that their spells remain as strong as possible."

"To be a Magus is to walk with death," Shiro said, causing everyone to look horrified. "That is the first thing any Magus is told. They all have to usually make their own spells, so they all never know if a spell will backfire on them or kill them. Thus, to walk with death."

"Forgive me Harry, but I find this difficult to believe," Dumbledore told him. "Unless you are willing to provide proof…"

"Sure," Shiro shrugged, rolling up his sleeve. He expected everyone knew he didn't have his wand, but he showed both of his hands. " _Trace, on._ " He intoned, and the circuits along his arms lit up with blue light, surprising everyone.

Grabbing a plate, the blue lines spread across the plate as Shiro reinforced it to its limit. Once he was done, and threw the plate at the wall like a Frisbee. To the surprise of everyone, it sunk into the wall like a hot knife through butter, stopping about half way.

"Reinforcement," Shiro said, drawing their attention back to him. "One of the most basic magecraft you can learn. It allows you to 'Reinforce' the item to be tougher. A blade could become sharper, more deadly. Though if you reinforce something past its limit, then it will explode. This is also one of the only four magecraft I am proficient in."

"Pardon?" Hermione looked wide eyed. "What do you mean? You're an amazing wizard Harry- I mean Shiro- I mean…god this is confusing!"

"Call me whatever makes you feel comfortable, though I'd prefer you call me Shiro," he said to her. "And I might be a good wizard, but I'm a third-rate Magus. You see, every person has an elemental alignment and origin. I'm rare in that my alignment and origin are the same, making me something called an 'Incarnation.' But because of this, I am unable to perform other Magecraft that others can. I can only do a few things, but nobody equals me in what I _can_ do."

"Fascinating," Dumbledore said, looking surprised. "But might I ask how you obtained these memories? I was led to believe the soul was wiped clean for things like Reincarnation, unless I am mistaken."

"I wouldn't know about all that stuff," Shiro shrugged. "I remember being in the afterlife-"

"You remember the afterlife?" Sirius asked in shock. "What…what is it like?"

"The afterlife is different for everyone," Shiro told him. "I was one of the few people fortunate enough to enter Avalon when my time came."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock at that, as they all knew very well what Avalon was. It was the domain of the faeries that King Arthur was said to have gone to after his death, and that one day he would return when England was in great need of him.

"A-are you saying you met King Arthur?" Remus asked, sounding strangled, and excited. He may have been in Gryffindor, but the hat also considered him for Ravenclaw, so the idea of knowledge about a legend like King Arthur was exciting.

"Arturia was my lover," Shiro said casually. And that one statement caused everyone to stop, as if processing his words.

"…Arturia…?" Sirius said slowly. "That sounds like a girl's name."

"Of course it is," Shiro said in amusement. "King Arthur was actually a woman known by the name Arturia Pendragon, who hid her gender for the sake of her Kingdom. Before you ask about how Mordred came about, that was Merlin using his magic on her to give her a penis, and that's all I'll say about that."

Sirius began to howl with laughter after getting over his shock that his son was King Arthur's lover in the afterlife, finding the thought of Merlin doing such the thing like a prank, and his respect for the man grew a few notches.

"Are you saying you were around in the time of King Arthur?" Hermione asked, excitement obvious once her shock was over.

Shiro sighed and shook his head. "No, but explaining how I knew Arturia would take far too long to explain to you. Anyway, the last thing I remember until today was being with Arturia in Avalon. But then as Harry Potter, I got my first kiss taken by a Dementor…" he shook his head. "Horrible kissers they are, it was _chilling_."

That caused a chuckle around the table. "Anyway, I'm not sure on the details…but my soul remembered itself once the Dementor ate it, and didn't take too kindly to being eaten, so it retaliated. The Dementor couldn't handle my…unique soul, and so it died. Then with my memories restored, I used my magecraft to kill the second one. Then I got knocked out by a Stunner and…here I am," he shrugged.

"I see…" Dumbledore nodded. "If I might have a magical oath you are telling the truth, Harry?"

"I don't know what that is," Shiro told him, causing everyone to look at him in surprise. "Look, I have many decades of memories as Shiro, and few as Harry. While I can remember everything, you all seem to constantly forget I'm raised by regular civilians that don't have magic, and it's not like I have the money to get a bus to the Leaky Cauldron and…" he paused. "…Actually I do, I'm not sure why I haven't been doing that sooner. But anyway, it's not like I have books upon books of knowledge I can access willy-nilly when I'm locked up at home."

Dumbledore nodded sorrowfully. "Forgive me Harry. A magical oath is…a promise of sorts, just reinforced by magic. If you like or break the oath, then magic will punish you. A best case scenario is you turn into a squib, and a worst case scenario is your life."

"So walking with death, right then…do I need my wand for it? And if so, may I have it?" he asked, holding out his hand. He was quickly handed his wand, and twirled it around. He asked Sirius for the wording, who whispered it to him. "I, Shiro Emiya, also known as Harry Potter, swear on my life and magic that every word I have spoken today up until this moment have been true. So mote it be," a small flash came from his wand, signifying the oath.

When everyone saw that Shiro wasn't dead, they were left with no choice but to believe his words.

"What does this mean for our Friendship?" Hermione said quietly, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Nothing bad," Shiro promised with a smile. "It just means that I'm going to be a little…different then I was before, and you're going to have to learn some new things about me and my interests, along with my personality. I'm still your friend."

Smiles formed around the table, and Dumbledore quickly excused himself, Shiro suspected to cope with this information in his own little way. Shiro shifted his gaze to Sirius with a smile, "Mind showing me to my room? I'd like privacy, if you don't mind," he said. Ron looked a little hurt, but seemed relieved that he'd be having his own room while staying her.

"Of course, pup," Sirius grinned as he stood, leading Shiro out of the room. "You can have my old room when I was living here, I'm sure you'll just love the posters," he laughed as he led him towards the room.

Shiro did like the posters, it reminded him of his old hair and eye colour. And the form of a lion reminded him of Arturia…the thought of her caused his face to grow solemn.

He would reach Avalon and see her again, he swore it.

 **-Line Break-**

Miles away from Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, a girl of fifteen lay in her bed in a manor. She tossed and turned, as if plagued by horrible nightmares. Her blonde her writhed around with her movements, growing damp with the sweat that covered her body.

After what seemed like an eternity, sapphire blue eyes opened along with a loud gasp as the girl slowly sat up. Her heart thrashed in her chest and her pulse was racing, but that wasn't of any importance to her.

She touched her face…then her arms…then her stomach…then her face once again. Then she risked a look to the left, and saw herself look into a mirror. She hesitantly stood up and walked into the moonlight, looking at her nude form.

Her eyes drifted to her own chest, a pleased look coming over her face, before her thoughts drifted elsewhere and she thought. She thought about many things, things that confused her, things that were obvious…but above all, she thought about someone.

She thought about red hair like autumn leaves. A pair of golden eyes light suns. And she thought of the touch of a man, the only man she'd ever loved in her life. A small shiver ran down her body as she touched her hips, a fond smile on her face.

The name left her lips before she could stop it, and in the body of Daphne Greengrass, the soul of Arturia Pendragon had finally awakened. "Shiro…" she said with fondness, eyes blazing.

He was in this world, she knew it. And she would find him. Though first…she was going to have to see Vivian about getting her sword back.


End file.
